duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Toys and Merchandise
This page list the various Duel Masters toys and merchandise that have been released in the America and Japan markets. See Also: *Board Games *Food Products __TOC__ Puzzles Hasbro's Duel Masters Puzzles featuring cool creatures available in 100 pieces and large for 200 pieces, also 500 pieces Duel Masters poster puzzle is available. 5 creature's puzzles from each 5 civilizations. 100 Piece Puzzle.jpg 200 Piece Puzzle Poster.jpg Collectible Assortments Recreate the fury of the Duel with these cool Cube Battlers! Roll each cube to defeat your opponent! Packages from series 1 include a random card from DM-01, while packages from series 2 include a random card from DM-02. Assortment from series 1 includes 8 individually packaged Cube figures: and , and , and , and , and . Series 2 includes: Ethel, Star Sea Elemental and Sieg Balicula, the Intense, Aqua Sniper and Hunter Fish, Dark Titan Maginn and Giriel, Ghastly Warrior, Bolzard Dragon and Überdragon Jabaha, Fear Fang and Gigamantis. DM-Assortment Figures.jpg DM Collectible Assortment Package.jpg Action Figures Let the battle begin with these cool Duel Masters action figures! Assortment includes 15 individually packaged figures: , , , , , , , , , , Crystal Paladin, Magmarex, Trox, General of Destruction and Scarlet Skyterror. DM-Action Figures 01.jpg DM-Action Figures 03.jpg DM-Action Figures 04.jpg DM-Action Figures 05.jpg Bolshack Dragon Terrify your opponents with the fierce who comes with electronic lights and sounds to bring the thrilling action of the card game to life. Push the dragons head to wake him. Then call out "Bolshack Dragon", and the beast will announce its presence with a mighty battle roar. Turn his wings, arms and legs to strike battle poses. Twist its body for a destructive claw strike, and watch as lights are activated. A pretend flame projectile really fires from the dragon's mouth. Includes 3 "AAA" batteries. DM-Action Figure 02.jpg Bolshack Dragon Figure Box.jpg Bolshack Dragon Figure.jpg Electronic Games *Duel Creatures DEX Release Date: November 2005 Hasbro Duel Masters Dex Own the zone! Only the cleverest of Kaijudo Duel Masters know of the awesome power you hold in your hands. It will bring you great advantages if you use it wisely. Before entering the Duel Masters arena, bring forth a detailed database of characters, creatures and spell cards! Gain insight into the Civilizations of Fire, Nature, Darkness, Water, and Light! Create fantasy decks and analyze them for strengths and weaknesses! Sort and search for cards, keep track off your most-wanted and super-rare cards. Eight special functions keep you fully prepared – name and phone numbers, email and web addresses, reminders, alarm clock, calculator, and password protection and more! You’ll even find two awesome electronic games based on the trading card game! DuelMastersDex-1-.jpg DM-DEX (b).jpg DM-DEX ©.jpg Duel Station This is the official Duel Masters Card reader released only in Japan on 3 March 2003. The Duel Station can be connected to any screen which have the ports for the provided cables. It comes with an AC/DC adapter as well. The card reader initially only have the data on DM-01 Base Set (OCG) but it have an empty slot to insert a cartridge. Duel Station Cartridge Version 1 This cartridge pack was also released for Japan only on 4 August 2003. This cartridge pack comes with:- *A cartridge with data from DM-01 Base Set to DM-05 Return of the Survivor and there is also data on deck building for beginners from DMS-01 Duel Masters Starter Deck *A Skullsweeper Q promotional card (P25/＊). DM-Duel Station.jpg|Duel Masters Duel Station DM-Duel Station Instructions.jpg|Duel Masters Duel Station Instructions DM-Duel Station Contents.jpg|Duel Masters Duel Station Contents DM-Duel Station Cartridge Ver.1.jpg|Duel Masters Duel Station Cartridge Ver.1 DM-Duel Station Cartridge Ver.1 Back.jpg|Duel Masters Duel Station Cartridge Ver.1 Back McDonald's Happy Meal Toys Hasbro's Duel Masters McDonald's Happy Meal Toys include 6 individual toys, which include Shobu action figures, Kokujo action figure, Shobu Assortment figure, and Water, Fire, Darkness, Light, Nature Civilization Card holders. With each of these toys, there are 3 promotional Duel Masters cards. There was a total of 15 different cards released with these toys. DM- Mc Donalds Happy Meal 01.jpg DM-Mc_Donalds_Happy_Meal_Darkness_Civilization_Deck_Holder_a.jpg|Darkness Civilization Deck Holder Front DM-Mc_Donalds_Happy_Meal_Darkness_Civilization_Deck_Holder_b.jpg|Darkness Civilization Deck Holder Inside DM-Mc_Donalds_Happy_Meal_Darkness_Civilization_Deck_Holder_c.jpg|Darkness Civilization Deck Holder Back DM-Mc_Donalds_Happy_Meal_Water_Civilization_Card_Holder_a.jpg|Water Civilization Card Holder Front DM-Mc_Donalds_Happy_Meal_Water_Civilization_Card_Holder_b.jpg|Water Civilization Card Holder Inside DM-Mc_Donalds_Happy_Meal_Water_Civilization_Card_Holder_c.jpg|Water Civilization Card Holder Back DM-Mc Donalds Happy Meal 03.jpg|Light Civilization Card Holder DM-McD 04.jpg|Shobu Card Holder Mc Donald's Kokujo Card Shooter.jpg|Kokujo Card Holder Burger King Kid's Meal Toys Hasbro's Duel Masters Kid's Meal Toys include 3 individual toys, which include a Shobu action figure, a Shobu card shooter, and a Golden Wing Striker figurine that can be ejected from a green box. They were released alongside 3 Sabrina's Secret Life toys. There was a total of 7 different promotional cards released with these toys, but only the card shooter included one. DM-Burger King Kid's Meal 01.jpg DM-Burger King Kid's Meal 00.jpg DM-Burger King Kid's Meal 02.jpg DM-Burger King Kid's Meal 03.jpg DM-Burger King Kid's Meal 04.jpg Master Flame Summon these Duel Masters figures to your battle zone! Recreate the fury of the Duel with the card shooter. Electronic motion activates lights and sounds, rule the duel with the power of a true Kaijudo master. Includes a free booster pack. DM-Role Play 02.jpg DM-Role Play 04.jpg Duel Masters Role Play Front.jpg Duel Masters Role Play Back.jpg Creature Collection This is the very action figures of Duel Masters Creatures released in Japan in 2005. This collection consists of 5 different figures to be collected: , , , and Pierr, Psycho Doll. DM Creature Collection Vol.1 a.JPG DM Creature Collection Vol.1 b.JPG Ultimate Shield Set This is a stand in which you can place your shields. It includes the following. *2 player playmat. *2 shield zone stands, one for each player. *Boltail Dragon promotional card (P13/Y＊). Ultimate Shield Set.jpg|Ultimate Shield Set Front Ultimate Shield Set Back.jpg|Ultimate Shield Set Back Ultimate Shield Set Side.jpg|Ultimate Shield Set Side dm-p13-y1.jpg|Boltail Dragon (P13/Y＊) Deck Cases These are all of the official Takaratomy deck cases used by the characters of the TV series, or that feature a Duel Masters creature. DragonRyuDeckCase.jpg KattaDeckCase.jpg StormKaiserDeckCase.jpg DoubleCrossDeckCase.jpg PsychicSuvaDeckCase.jpg BolshackNEXDeckCase.jpg EternalDeathDeckCase.jpg AmbitiousSamuraiDeckCase.jpg RockRomanoffDeckCase.jpg SagaDeckCase.jpg BolbalzakDeckCase.jpg GoldStarDeckCase.jpg RedClipDeckCase.jpg DragerionDeckCase.jpg ValkyriousDeckCase.jpg BasicDeckCase.jpg Romanoff1stDeckCase.jpg BolbalzakSamuraiDeckCase.jpg BlackDeckCase.jpg DM-Deck Case plain black.jpg DM-Movie Memorial Deck Case.jpg DM-EX a.jpg DM-EX b.jpg DM-EX.JPG DM-Flash Deck Case 1.jpg DM-Flash Deck Case 1a.jpg DM-The Movie 1 Deck Case a.jpg DM-The Movie 1 Deck Case b.jpg Duel Masters DX.JPG Duel Masters DXa.jpg Rising Dash Deck Case.jpg|Duel Masters Deck Case Rising Dash Super W Ver. VictoryDeckcase.jpg Duelbox.jpg Dm16box.jpg Spectaclenovabox.jpg Sapphiresleeves.jpg No9.jpg No10.jpg W Deck Case W Deck Case (Jolly the Johnny).jpg|W Deck Case the Johnny Masters_Double_Deck_Case.jpg|Masters Double Deck Case Jokers_Double_Deck_Case.jpg|Jokers Double Deck Case Limited W Deck Case *Each of these deck cases are exclusive to the World Hobby Fair event. Limited W Deck Case (Revolution Change Katta).jpg|Limited W Deck Case Change Katta Limited W Deck Case (Basara D2 Field).jpg|Limited W Deck Case D2 Field Limited W Deck Case (Legendary Forbidden Dokindam XV).jpg|Limited W Deck Case Forbidden Dokindam XV Limited W Deck Case (Final Forbidden).jpg|Limited W Deck Case Forbidden Card Albums CardAlbumWhite.jpg CardAlbumKaiser.jpg CardAlbumBolshackNEX.jpg CardAlbumBolshackPsychic.jpg CardAlbumBolshackCrossNex.jpg DM-Cards Album 11.jpg DM-Card Album Bolbalzak Sword Flash Dragon ver.jpg DM-Card Album Valkyrias Dragon ver..jpg Victoryalbum.jpg No3.jpg No12.jpg No13.jpg No14.jpg No15.jpg 2004 Binder DM-Card Binder.jpg DM-Card Binder(1).jpg DM-Card Binder(2).jpg DM-Card Binder(3).jpg DM-Card Binder(4).jpg DM-Card Binder(5).jpg DM-Card Binder(7).jpg|Comes with DM-06 Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath Card Sleeves A gallery for card sleeves can be found here. Playmats Takaratomy Playmat dm-playmat-jp.jpg Limited Rubber Mat Limited Rubber Mat (Dogiragon Genealogy).jpg|Limited Rubber Mat Genealogy Limited Rubber Mat (Deathgoros).jpg|Limited Rubber Mat Deathgoros Limited Rubber Mat (Romanesk).jpg|Limited Rubber Mat Romanesk Limited Rubber Mat (Dragon Saga).jpg|Limited Rubber Mat Saga Starter Deck 2 Playmat Starter Deck 2 Playmat (1).jpg Starter Deck 2 Playmat (2).jpg Starter Deck 2 Playmat (3).jpg Card Holder Box Card Holder Box (Battle Galaxy).jpg|Card Holder Box Galaxy Card Holder Box (Evolution Saga).jpg|Card Holder Box Saga Card Holder Box (Psychic Shock).jpg|Card Holder Box Shock Card Holder Box (DMX-06 and DMX-07).jpg|Card Holder Box and DMX-07 Card Holder Box (Prin Prin, the Victorious).jpg|Card Holder Box Prin, the Victorious Card Holder Box (Rising Dash).jpg|Card Holder Box Dash Card Holder Box (Lionel, Zenith of Ore).jpg|Card Holder Box Zenith of "Ore" Card Holder Box (Golden Age).jpg|Card Holder Box Age Card Holder Box (Infinity Phoenix).jpg|Card Holder Box Phoenix Bags Card Holder (Invincible Bag Deluxe).jpg|Invincible Bag Deluxe. Comes with Astronaut Skyterror (P13/Y2) promotional card. Card Holder Box (Black Bag).jpg|Card Holder Box Black Nestlé Stickers These stickers were issued with different brands of Nestlé cereals such as Cookie Crisp, Golden Nuggets, Nesquik and Shreddies. They are dated 2005 and sizes are 70x68. There are a total of 10 different creature stickers and 3 mini sticker sheets with creature and character art. Each box offers 2 creature stickers and 1 mini sticker. By removing the sticker, you can reveal the sticker's collection number. The creatures from the same civilizations have the same art behind the sticker, and therefore they share the same collection number. Nestlé Fire Stickers.jpg|Fire Civilization Nestlé Nature Stickers.jpg|Nature Civilization Nestlé Water Stickers.jpg|Water Civilization Nestlé Darkness Stickers.jpg|Darkness Civilization Nestlé Light Stickers.jpg|Light Civilization Nestlé Mini Stickers.jpg|Mini Stickers DM-Nestle Sticker - Back.jpg|Creature Sticker Back Cover DM-Nestle Sticker - Peel Cover.jpg|Mini Sticker Back Cover DM-Nestle - Box Front.jpg|Box Front DM-Nestle - Box Back.jpg|Box Back 2005-Shreddies-Duel-Master-Competition.jpg|Shreddies Box Back cover Nestlé Lenticular Collectibles These collectibles were included in Nesquik cereals. Nestlé Lenticular Collectible 1.jpg Nestlé Lenticular Collectible 2.jpg Duelist Box This box contains a special notebook full of goodies like card catalog sheets and stickers, a tin collectors' box, limited-edition promotional cards, and six expansion packs—in short, everything an aspiring Duel Master needs. No1.jpg No2.jpg Duelist Box 1.jpg Duelist Box 2.jpg Walkers Tazos These are a total of 25 different Duel Masters combining Tazo. Each feature there monster's mana cost, illustrators name, creature's civilization and tazo number. They also feature TV Show characters on them as well. The back of these Tazos feature the civilization these creatures belong to and if it is a character tazo then they show Duel Masters logo . They feature: *Rothus, the Traveler - 01/25 *Armored Blaster Valdios - 02/25 *Bolzard Dragon - 03/25 *Bolshack Dragon - 04/25 *Crystal Paladin - 05/25 *Crystal Lancer - 06/25 *Aqua Soldier - 07/25 *Aqua Sniper - 08/25 *Fighter Dual Fang - 09/25 *Bronze-Arm Tribe - 10/25 *Barkwhip, the Smasher - 11/25 *Mighty Shouter - 12/25 *Urth, Purifying Elemental - 13/25 *Hanusa, Radiance Elemental - 14/25 *Ladia Bale, the Inspirational - 15/25 *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits - 16/25 *General Dark Fiend - 17/25 *Deathliger, Lion of Chaos- 18/25 *Ballom, Master of Death - 19/25 *Shobu - 20/25 *Kyoshiro Kokujo - 21/25 *Hakuoh - 22/25 * - 23/25 *Rekuta - 24/25 *Mimi Tasogare - 25/25 DM-Tazo a.jpg DM-Tazo b.jpg Star Foods Tattoos These temporary tattoos were released by Star Foods. It is unknown how many different versions exist. Star Foods Tattoos Front.jpg Star Foods Tattoos Back.jpg Trade Day Handouts This is 2005 Duel Masters CCG (Collectible Card Game) Trade Day Promo Handout Folder with Garkago Dragon Model. DM-Trade Day Folder.jpg DM-Trade Day Folder(1).jpg DM-Trade Day Folder(2).jpg DM-Trade Day Folder(3).jpg DM-Trade Day Folder(4).jpg DM-Trade Day Folder(5).jpg DM-Trade Day Folder(7).jpg Costumes Bolshack Dragon costume.jpg|Bolshack Dragon Apparel Civilization_Mark_T-Shirt_White.jpg|Civilization Mark T-Shirt White Civilization_Mark_Parka_Black.jpg|Civilization Mark Parka Black Key Case Civilization_Mark_Key_Case.jpg|Civilization Mark Key Case Acrylic Stand Duel_Masters_Acrylic_Stand.jpg|Duel Masters Acrylic Stand Acrylic Key Holder Duel_Masters_Acrylic_Key_Holder.jpg|Duel Masters Acrylic Key Holder Can Badge Duel_Masters_Can_Badge.jpg|Duel Masters Can Badge Official Links *Deck Boxes, Sleeves and Card Albums *Exclusive Duel Masters Merchandise Category:Toys